


Send-Off

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [51]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Off-screen death, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Margaret tackles the heart of it in a way he would have approved of.





	Send-Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 98. laughing

It was Margaret who realized this was not what Pierce would want for his farewell. She was glad for the ones that had made it. She had letters from the ones that had not been able to make the trip.

She had memories of the ones that they had lost already, some back then, and more since it ended.

"Every single one of you knows he'd be appalled and making bad jokes to see a crowd this serious!" she said with enough oomph that they all remembered her days as head nurse. "No matter what, laughter was his best medicine!"


End file.
